beauty in the breakdown
by xxxemoxbeccaxxx
Summary: there is a young girl in the hospital and by chance she meets a little girl with the most amazing imagination she had seen in a child a and she takes her to the most wonderful story teller. Roy/OC Warning: violence/depression/suicide attempts/abuse
1. let go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fall or its characters but I do own becky and her story**  
just to say there wont be any specific details until later as a child wouldn't pay attention to these things.

Beauty in the breakdown

it was in LA hospital where our damsel meets her heroes in the most unlikely of forms. Rebecca woke up in the hospital again to find out that she had been in a coma for 2 weeks, her muscles were sore and tired and her body was weak, she felt useless and just when she thought nothing would go right a little girl no older than 12 came wandering in, Rebecca followed her with her eyes the girl looked around at all the people and around the room.

"are you lost little one?" Rebecca asked her voice quiet and soft as she forced herself to sit up more wincing at the immense pain in her ribs. the young girl looked at Rebecca in surprise before walking up to Rebecca's bed, "I'm not lost I am just looking for my friend Roy." the girl responded clutching a wooden box in her chubby little fist, her arm in a cast and propped up, Rebecca smiled "if you're looking for him doesn't that mean you are lost?" the girl just looked confused and nodded her head then shook it when she realized.

"well if you're looking for the men's ward it's the next ward over sweetie...My name is Rebecca what is yours?" Rebecca asked softly. the girl grinned and said "my name is Alexandria and am going to see my friend Roy he promised to tell me an epic story." as she spoke Becky could help but smile "well when your finished you'll have to come back and tell me, I love a good story" she said before slowly turning and plucking out a piece of chocolate from her friends back home and handing it to Alexandria, "here you go a little treat now you go and enjoy yourself and don't forget to come back and see me" Becky said grinning at the look of wonder on Alexandria's face before Alex turned and scuttled of out the door.

Becky sighed and lay her head down slowly drifting of to sleep wondering when her new little friend would come back to her.

* * *

Alexandria walked in the men's ward and waited outside for Roy's friend to finish his visit, she walked in and plonked down on the bed next to Roy snapping the chocolate in half and handing him a piece, Roy accepted it with surprise and confusion on his face, he took a small bite before turning to her and asking "Alexandria where did you get this? this is good quality chocolate" he asked popping the rest into his mouth and smiling in appreciation.

"my new friend Becky, she gave it to me, she is on the ward next door. she is very pretty and she wants to hear you story too but she couldn't come with me." Alex said fiddling with her box, Roy frowned the ward next door was the women's ward and the fact she couldn't come and listen to his stories herself was bizarre.

"why couldn't she come with you Alexandria?" Roy asked curiously while eating the last of the chocolate, Alex frowned and looked thoughtful for a moment "well when she moved she looked liked she was in pain and when she smiled you could see it in her eyes, I didn't want her to her anymore she is a nice lady" she said looking at her broken arm and frowning like it had bitten her.

Roy looked at the girl and thought 'if she noticed it then it must be bad.' before being distracted by Alex's pirate question.

* * *

Becky lay on her bed staring at Alex with eyes filled with wonder as the little girl retold the story that Roy had shared with her, Becky was captivated by the characters and couldn't help but think of some people that she knew especially odious, the very thought made her shudder and she dreaded the day he comes to visit.

despite the wonderful drama of the story Becky couldn't help but feel there was a deeper, darker and more depressing understory and Becky could not help but yearn to seek out its creator and comfort him in his darkest hour. Becky paused looking at her lap "Alexandria...do you think... I could...accompany you when you go to see him next?" she asked looking at the girl with pleading eyes.

Alex nodded enthusiastically "oh yes of course, you can meet Roy!" she grinned wiggling on the bed making it shake, Becky smiled and stoked Alex's good arm, "would you like another piece of chocolate?" Becky asked leaning over to get a piece for herself and her guest who was still bouncing with delight. "oh yes please! thank you Rebecca!" Becky smiled back and the cherub and said "you can call me Becky my sweet, that's what my friends call me" she smiled softly handing the chocolate to Alex, who looked down thoughtful ,

"then you can call me Alex!" she beamed and Becky smiled and nodded before becoming overwhelmed with a sense of tiredness and yawned, Becky glanced at the clock on the wall above the entrance "oh dear me it's that time already! you better go back to your ward or you'll have no dinner, and we can't have that! you can come here in the morning then we can both go and visit Roy and hear the rest of his amazing story" Becky said with a tired smile shooing the girl off to her own ward before calling to the nurse.

"Sister Annabella do you mind assisting me in the morning I'm going next door to visit a friend and I simply don't have the time to prepare myself alone, I may also need a hand getting to the ward if that's not too much trouble?" she asked with a soft voice and a hopeful face. the nurse smiled back at her and nodded "It's good to hear your getting out and about but I must insist that you take pain medication with you" she said in an almost stern tone. Becky smiled in thanks as she once again drifted off dreaming of a certain Red bandit.

* * *

the next day Becky got up early and sister Annabella helped her to clean up and fix her hair before helping her get situated comfortably in her wheelchair, this took them a good two hours and by the time they had gotten her in the wheelchair Alexandria came bounding in happily, Becky looked up and saw her little cherub ginning with such enthusiasm she couldn't help but smile back.

"oh look its our little cherub come down from heaven to guide us" Sister Annabella said looking at Alex who grinned "you go on ahead darling we will meet you there." Becky said and with that Alex shot off. Annabella turned to Becky and handed her a small half bottle of morphine "You take two when your pain starts at most 3 ok?" she said softly Becky nodded before Annabella got behind her and started pushing " your as light as a feather...tell me your secret" Annabella said giggling softly and Becky shook her head smiling holding a finger to her lips.

just as they entered the ward Becky looked around for her cherub but couldn't see her, 'have we gone into the wrong room?' she looked around and said "Alexandria are you in here?" suddenly the curtain around the bed to her left flung open and Becky jumped in fright pain shooting through her as she jolted, the nurse put a hand softly on her shoulder and Becky breathed slowly her eyes shutting in pain.

"oh cherub you scared me!" Becky gasped out in pain masked by a soft smile, an older man scoffed and turned back to the elderly gentleman who he was playing cards with. "Becky! this is Roy" she said giving a wild motion with her hand, Becky mock gasped as the nurse wheeled her over she placed a hand over her heart "well now your telling me this handsome fellow is the genius behind the story you were telling me and here I was expecting some shrivelled up miserable old man" she said grinning "but it turns out that guy is just across from you" Becky whispered with a wink.

Roy stared at her in surprise before Annabella bough over a plastic cup full of water handing it to the wheelchair bound girl who sighed softly pulling out a glass jar of pills, morphine to be precise. Roy watched the young broken girl tip out two pills and watched as she swallowed them, taking in the sight of her. the petite girl had long hair that had been curled in the 20's style and her face was heart-shaped and pale, her brown eyes stared back at him and that's when he noticed the small ring of green around her pupil, he could see several cuts and bruised on her exposed skin old scars and the fact that she gasps when she moves suggests broken ribs, this lead Roy to believe she was a victim of spousal abuse.

she adjusted herself so that she and the chair were as far in as they could and she thanked Annabella who turned and left with a soft smile, I do believe I came here for a magnificent story, but I worry that I may fall asleep these tablets make me awfully drowsy so please do forgive me." she said smiling but you could see the pain hidden in her eyes pained that screamed out for help, for mercy, pain so intense that Roy had to look away. there was a moment of awkward silence.

"why does that man keep his teeth in a glad of water at night" Alexandria asked breaking the silence, Becky blinked and looked at her before bursting into giggle with were intertwined with pained mewls Roy put a hand on her shoulder as a comfort to which the giggle died down and the pain along with it, Becky smiled at Roy and sat back in her wheelchair listening to the ramble on about keeping strength in teeth when Alex's leg shot past Becky and accidentally kicked Roy's cupboard knocking over a cup of coffee which slightly splashed Becky in hot liquids, yet she did not make a sound so no one noticed.

"Im sorry" alex said immediately as coffee spilled across the cupboard roy just stared at the coffee for a moment and looked back with a smile holing onto a cloth "its alright no one was hurt right becky?" Roy said softly while alex paniced slightly becky looked up at them and shook her head "no I'm fine just watch your feet next time cherub, we'd hate to break anything before we heard the rest of the story" becky said with a soft wiggle of alex's legs making her giggle.

Roy put the cloth over the coffee and let the cloth soak it up continuing with his story immediately, Alex and Becky were hooked fascinated with all the twists and turned but alas Becky's medication was begging to take hold of her and she felt herself slowly slumping over the side of the bed despite the numbed pain she drifted into a deep sleep and the last she heard was the discovery of the slaves before sleep took hold of her.

**Read and review my lovelies...**


	2. breath in

**Im back again so soon you are so lucky haha just kidding onto the next chapter**

* * *

**breath in**

Roy watched the young beauty sleep she couldn't have been older then 19, her pale complexion made her skin look like snow and it felt soft in his hand, he heart shaped lips were dark and glossy yet no makeup was present, he wondered to himself why such a beauty was in the hospital much less with a cast on her leg and bandages over her wrists and arm.

By the time Becky woke up Alex was gone and Roy was asleep she had her head resting on his lap and at some point she had gripped on to his hand in her sleep, as she sat up she felt the familiar pain in her ribs and she gasped at the intensity that lying hunched over the bed had caused, Roy opened his eyes and lifted his head at the sound of her gasp and the grip on his hand tightening, he looked down at the broken girl with pity and concern.

"are you ok? do you want me to call for a nurse?" he asked worry creeping into his voice with each word and tears built in her eyes and she fumbled in he nightgown pocket for the pills. she took 4 in hand and downed them, gasping for breath as the pain knocked it right back out of her. She gripped his hand harder and focused on her breathing after a few minutes she calmed and slumped back into her chair.

she wearily looked up and Roy who was sat up leaning closer. she forced a smile "I'm sorry...I fell asleep...I wanted to hear the rest of your story, you must think I'm so rude" she said barely above a whisper, Roy just squeezed her hand "it's ok I know what morphine does to you" he said with a sad smile. Becky rested her head back her skin boiling beneath the surface still holding Roy's hand because she had no energy to let go.

"What did I miss?" she asked softly as her eyes swept the area "and where is cherub? has she gone out to play" Roy glanced away "I sent her out to play not long after you fell asleep, the 5 heroes where making their way towards the slave driven carriage and that's all, it didn't seem fair on you..." he muttered not looking at her, she smiled and sighed her breath hitching in pain.

"so why are you in here?" Becky asked softly gazing at Roy through tired eyes. Roy looked at her briefly before looking down I did something stupid... I tried to be a stuntman and the stunt went wrong, lost feeling in my legs and the women I loved, to the actor..." he said sorrow seeping into his voice, Becky looked at Roy sadly "I'm sorry, that must be really hard on you, if it's any consolation I can't walk too...I broke my leg snapped in two places...doctors tell me I'm lucky to be alive but that's not luck...if it was luck I would have died quickly" she said tears creeping into her eyes, Roy looked at her in shock.

"how did it happen? if you don't mind me asking" he all but whispered, Becky looked at him and sucked in a sharp breath the tears spilling over her lashes, "I uh...I jumped of the roof of my house, apparently 2 stories wasn't high enough..." she muttered bitterly, "why would you do that?" Roy asked still clutching her hand. Becky gazed up at him the tears still welled in her eyes, "I wanted to die...there was no other choice." she shook her head lightly.

there was a sad silence that hung in the air till it was broken by Becky sniffling and pulling her hand away from Roy's to pull out a handkerchief and dab her eyes dry "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so emotional I just...I'm glad that I could finally say it, to tell someone..." she muttered her voice thick with emotion. Roy looked down at his lap in shame "I want to die too, I'm just cowardly...and weak. Hell I couldn't even keep my own girlfriend I ended losing her to that rich actor." he said looking away from her he didn't want to see the pity in her eyes.

Becky shaking but determined stood up out her chair her ribs screaming in protest making her gasp and groan in pain, the sound made Roy's head whip round he gasped at her figure towering over him while tears leaked from his eyes. Becky wobbled slightly but leant over the bed and embraced the broken man before her, "It's not worth it, you have then I do Roy, don't give up when your just starting to live" she whispered in his ear, tears dripping onto his shirt with a soft patter. Roy's eyes widen at the girls brazen act but he could not help but shiver at the sound of the girls honey tone voice so close to his ear.

Roy turned his head slightly placing a gentle hand on Becky's back and whispered back "you haven't even begun to live yet and I cant understand why such a sweet and innocent girl like you would want to die so badly." Becky shuddered and buried her head into his neck and a muffled reply came out as "I'm not ready to tell you yet." she pulled back and turned her face toward his not realizing there was only mere inches between their faces, "I don't want you to hate me when we only just met" she whimpered slightly, Roy froze "Why would-" A sudden forced cough disrupted the pair.

they turned to see the furious face of Walt who fumed about how this wasn't a ballroom dance or therapy and how there were "actually sick" people on the ward who were trying to sleep. Becky jumped up as fast as she could blushing in embarrassment "I-I'm so sorry!" she wobbled as she got to her feet "I'll just be going now, goodnight Roy" she mutter before turning and hobbling to the door her wheelchair forgotten. Roy tried to call after her but she just carried on limping away her head down.

Roy turned to Walt and said "do you realise that you just made a girl with broken ribs and a broken leg walk away without a wheelchair, the poor thing can barely stand!" he was fuming with anger as Walt replied "well she seemed fine to me, she must be exaggerating as women do." Roy refrained from grabbing Walt by the shirt again and punching him, he just glared at him as Walt walked away.

* * *

Becky sat outside her ward her leg stretched out and her right arm clutching her ribs gasping for breath, Annabella came shooting outside and gasped at the sight of Becky. "Becky! oh goodness you're white as a sheet, I told you to stay in your wheelchair and call for a nurse to assist you! why didn't you call for help?" she said softly with worry and irritation in her tone.

she ran back inside and came back with another wheelchair and helped Becky into it, before rushing her to her bedside and injecting her with a large amount of morphine before putting the young girl back into her bed where she fell into a painless sleep.

* * *

The next day Becky woke up feeling sore but better, her ribs didn't sting as much when she breathed, she called for the nurse who got her food and medication. Becky asked to go back to the men's ward and the nurse was sceptical having heard of the previous day and after much of Becky's pleading she gave in on the agreement that she stays in her chair and calls for help when needed.

Becky was thrilled, she hoped that her cherub was there and then they could hear the rest of the story with her. the nurse Ellie wheeled Becky next door and popped into the nurses station to warn them of Becky's agreement, Becky watched them for a moment before she was wheeled to Roy's bed. Roy was sleeping at this point and she told the nurse "I will be fine from here thank you so much Ellie I really appreciate it" Ellie placed a hand on Becky's shoulder and gave a soft smile, Becky placed her hand over Ellie's and gave a heartfelt smile.

once Ellie had left Becky turned to the sleeping man and gently put her hand on his exposed arm, she stroked it softly, Roy's twitched in his sleep and inhaled sharply before his eyes slowly opened, his gaze turned to Becky who was smiling at him softly and couldn't help but smile back. "you came back? are you ok? your not in too much pain are you?" he asked quietly yet frantically, Becky just smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine don't worry I got plenty of rest and I took my meds, and besides I had to come back or I'd miss out on your brilliant story but I suppose I worried for nothing as my cherub isn't here yet." she said smiling as she looked around, Roy smiled fondly at her and he glanced down at the lingering hand on his arm before placing his own hand over hers as she tried to pull away.

"I'm glad your ok but please be careful and pay no attention to Walt, I know I don't" he said with a small laugh, before regrettably releasing her hand which she pulled back and returned to her lap. "So have you always been this good with stories or is it a recent development?" she asked with a grin, "Well I've always had a passion for action stories and I just started making one up for Alexandria." he admitted smiling to himself, her smile was infectious and you couldn't help but return it.

"well I must admit I find it captivating but I cant help but feel like you telling a story within a story of things you want to do, like for example take down the man who stole your love away..." she said softly watching as his smile faded and his eyes grew dark, he whispered "well there are a lot of things I want but can never have, but don't stop a dreamer..." his tone dark and sorrowful and Becky just stared at him in silence.

"there are some things we all want but can never have, there are some people who deserve it too" she said reaching out for his arm again with a knowing look, just as Roy was about to talk again Alexandria came in walking slowly a thoughtful look on her face, Becky turned to her "cherub!" she said smiling at the little girl who rescued her from the darkness of her thoughts, Alex looked up and broke out into a wide smile "Becky!" she cried rushing over "are you here for more of the story?" she asked happily. Becky nodded and beckoned her to sit on her lap, Alex sat and wiggled getting comfortable and Becky wrapped her arms around her holding her in place.

"I saw something scary today, there was a lady with a boy and the boy was in the surgery he looked like he was sleeping but he had foam coming out of his mouth, the mother saw me, it was very scary" she said dramatically and Becky frowned "oh my cherub you should not be seeing things like that" she said softly holding her closer to her, "But the nice old man told me something to frighten away the bad things, he told me the magic words" she said happily, Becky tilted her head at the young innocent girl "Magic words?" she asked confused.

"Yes, he said whenever I'm scared of something all I have to say is 'googly, googly, googly go away!' and I wont be scared anymore!" she finished happily which made Becky laugh "well he's right those are the magic words!" she said to Alex with a motherly smile, Roy looked at Alex sternly "did you get what I asked for?" he said, alex nodded and opened her box handing a bottle of morphine pills to him, Becky frowned at the bottle, "There are only 3 in here? Alexandria was this a full bottle?" he asked in annoyance "yes?" Alex said confused "where are the rest of them?" Roy asked his temper flaring, "I threw them down the toilet...will this help you sleep now?" Alex asked hoping she'd done a good job.

Roy frowned and said "Maybe for a nap" he sigh and Becky gave him a disapproving look that said "we'll talk about this later", Alex yawned tiredly and asked "did they free the slaves?" Roy sighed and continued his story as the three men rode their horses to the slave driven carriage.

* * *

**TBC I know its cutting off at a good point but its 3am here and I got work so please read, review and most of all ENJOY! **

any questions just review them and I will answer them in the next chapter =) xx


	3. give me love

**this first part of the chapter is told from Becky's imagination where she adds her self into the story, and also there is an arrival in this chapter read and find out.**

give me love

_the horses galloped past the large hut and to the slaves pulling it, a small figure peaked out from behind and watched in awe as the mysterious men freed the slave and the cart pulled to a stop making her trip and fall to the floor a man in a large red fur coat mounted on his horse behind her watched her with curiosity, she huddled down by the steps of the large carriage and whimpered as the other joined the mystic and Darwin._

_The red bandit looked down at the strange figure, her clothes were tight fitting and as blue as the sky with a black sash tied round her waist, her face though was covered in a veil which only showed her lips, they were small and heart shaped in an alarming shade of red, the bandit frowned and turned to put on his mask, looking back at the small girl he bellowed "Step aside women." the girl slowly stood and moved till the chain around her throat pulled taught, the men's eyes grew wide and the Indian stepped down off his horse and approach her his sword unsheathed._

_The girl saw the blade and whimpered trying to move away from him pulling on her chain in panic. The Indian lifted his blade above his head and she gasped as his brought it down only to sever the chain that bound her to the carriage, she collapsed to her knees bowing to the men, the Indian gently touched her back and pulled her up by her hand lifting her of the floor and walking her to the horses as the bandit lifted his gun and shot the lock off, the girl turned and gasped._

_A young boy came out slowly followed by a women in a luxurious Chinese outfit. "just like a butterfly" Darwin said almost breathless, the women turned her head and saw the girl "why have you taken my nightingale?" she asked pointing to the girl who cowered away from her "she is with us now!" the indian said boldly. "As are you" said the bandit as he scooped up the princess and put her on his horse, the idian helped the nightingale onto darwins horse who she clung to._

_The explosions artist shot the fuse of his bomb and they all raced off leaving the boy behind to their secret hide out, the palace in the middle of the lake. As they all went to their own favourite place in the amazing palace the nightingale wandered spotting Darwin painting his monkey and the indian blindfolding himself which made her frown behind her veil, she found where her mistress and the red bandit were talking and watched as the bandit revealed his face making the nightingale gasp, his face was handsome and strong, she felt her heart beat faster at the sheer beauty of the figure before her._

_she watched as her mistress unveiled herself and she frowned as he gasped out "nurse Evelyn" she looked away knowing she could not surmount to the immeasurable beauty of nurse Evelyn, she felt a small tear flow down her cheek, she felt her heart lurch as they grew close. the bandit turned to lady Evelyn and asked "who is the nightingale?" Evelyn turned to him "she was a singer, the most beautiful singer in the eastern lands, I was taken to one of her performances by my fiancé who saw how captivated I was by her so he took her as a slave and tried to force her to sing, when she wouldn't he tortured her and she still would not sing, she would not even speak, I begged him not to harm her so he made my handmaiden..." she said softly with a sad smile, "I long to hear her again, if just her voice as she had the most beautiful soft tone they could warm the saddest of hearts." she whispered._

_the nightingale cried and walked away she hid herself in a quiet corner of the palace hidden from view and pulled back her veil where she wept in silence and solitude. Evelyn sighed and turned from the bandit "may I be frank with you?" she asked him "of course" he replied, "although I've dedicated my life to god and goodness I've secretly loved throwing oranges at our priest." she said in a bored tone._

"take two turns to the left and go to the bathroom" Roy says cutting of his story and pulling Becky out of her fantasy world, Alex wiggling on her lap frowned and said "Nooo you read my note." Roy frown "What are you talking about and go to the bathroom" Alex frowned "nooo...how do you know about the priest and the oranges" she asked curiously and Becky giggled as Roy replied "everybody knows you like to throw oranges at the priest, even the priest knows! but I didn't find that out from your gibberish message" he said finally "Its true Alex everybody know about how you throw oranges at the priest when you think no one is looking" Becky said with a playful smile.

"Its not gibberish!" Alex said annoyed, she wiggled more in Becky's lap until a nurse came up to them and said "Excuse me its visiting time you all need to go back to your own wards." Becky gasped and Alex jumped of her lap before waving goodbye and dashing out the door, Becky stared wide eyed at her lap "It's that time already" she whispered a hint of fear in her tone, Roy looked down at Becky worriedly "is everything ok do you want me to come with you?" he asked quietly as a nurse walked up behind Becky and grabbed onto her chair "right now miss your father is here to see you so better go back, and Mr Walker you have a visitor too."

Becky gripped on to the arm rests with a tight grip and her breathing got heavy, the nurse wheeled her to her own ward and Annabella was there to help her onto her bed, once comfortable she walked away and came back with a tall dark haired man, he had a suit on but you could see the thick muscles under and Becky began to shake.

the man was pointed to Becky's bed and he walked over sitting in the chair next to her bed, there was a dark silence as he sad there an angry frown on his face. "h-hello father" Becky whispered playing with her hands on her lap, the man continued to stare at her "Did you think you were clever doing what you did child. Do you think it would be that easy." he whispered harshly before grabbing Becky's wrist and squeezing "you cost me a lot of money and for what so you could go and try to kill yourself and waste even MORE of my money?!" he spat as tears spilled down Becky's face, "I'm sorry" Becky whispered trying desperately not to scream at the deadly grip her father had on her arm.

"Your mother has taken your place, I hope your satisfied with yourself, she has too work twice as hard now thanks to you." he spat harshly before throwing down Becky's arm and storming off the ward. Becky curled up on herself and cried, the nurses rushed over and checked her over, they found that her right wrist was broken, they put it in plaster and put her arm in a sling while the whole time Becky just stared off into space.

* * *

By the afternoon visiting time was closing to an end and Annabella and Ellie wheeled the unusually quiet Becky back to the men's ward as the went through the courtyard Becky asked the nurses to stop, she turned to the men on the bench "your the actor aren't you?" she asked quietly which caused him to turn to her with a smug grin, which faded as he saw her face. "Your that singer, the one that tried to kill herself? My girlfriend was a big fan of yours before your accident" he said the smug look returning.

He leaned forward and whispered "if you weren't stuck in here you could have been my girlfriend" he said with a sick grin as he looked her up and down, Becky frowned and as fast as lightning she lashed out slapping him with her good hand "I would NEVER date such a pathetic lowlife like yourself, unlike your girlfriend I realise the good in people not how fat their wallets are!" she yelled as the nurses rushed her off into the men's ward.

the stopped in the door way before they both looked on her "Why did you do that Becky, don't you know who he is?!" they said shocked by her actions she just frowned and shook her head looking over to Roy who had a man with a briefcase, "You need to get off this suicide thing" he said as he stood up and grabbed his suitcase, The nurses wheeled Becky over to roys bed before rushing off to catch a glimpse off the famous actor in the courtyard.

Becky stared at her lap under Roy's gaze she heard him gasp slightly and she knew why "Oh my goodness, Becky what happened to your arm?!" he asked loudly, Becky just shook her head and stayed silent as Alex cam barrelling into the room wearing a newspaper mask.

Becky zoned out of their conversation and stared at her wrist in thought she was scared of what her father would do to her when she got out of here, she heard a jingle and looked up to Roy swallow some pills, "Roy?" she asked softly he looked at her and gave a sad smile. she looked sad and tears filled her eyes as he swallowed the last of the pills, she couldn't stop him but she couldn't leave him, not now.

* * *

_Nightingale sat next to the Indian on a ledge looking down at the long way down contemplating jumping, with a single glance back her heart lurched for the millionth time as she watched Evelyn caress the bandits head as they lay on the bed. she watched them for a moment before turning back to the view as she had stood up to jump off the explosions expert Luigi said "they should not come with us gesturing to nightingale and Evelyn, the bandit stood up abruptly and asked "Why?"._

_Alberto stuttered "It is too dangerous! if we are captured Governor Odious will surly kill them!" Evelyn stood and nightingale whipped around to face them "you mentioned Odious?" Evelyn said worriedly, the bandit turned his head to her "He is my sworn enemy" he said, "...and my fiancé..." she said quietly, nightingale whipped off her veil, revealing the scowl on her face and the scar across her eye. _

_"That man...took me from my home, my family and tortured me!" Nightingale yelled in anger hatred seeping into her voice, Evelyn looked at her in shock and fainted. "I want nothing more then for that man...no...that monster to die the most painful death" nightingale said stepping away from the ledge, tears of anger and pain seeping from her light brown eyes "I want him DEAD!" she said finally before collapsing into tears, Wallace the monkey jumped onto her lap and chittered softly as she cried and the men looked on in shock and pity._

_"You know what we must do..." the slave man otta benga nodded towards Evelyn, the bandit looked down and nodded and walked away they all left except the Indian, he held a hand onto the shoulder of the crying women, "I know how you feel, as does my beloved, her name was Lakshmi for she was the most beautiful girl some say she was the human embodiment of beauty and I fell in love with her at first sight...Odious kidnapped her and when she refused to unveil herself to another he threw her into the labyrinth of despair, it was there that she jumped to her death."_

_Nightingale placed a hand over his and squeezed "thank you for telling this...but I'm afraid what happened to me was much worse, you have not seen my face nor my body. I refused to sing for him so he cut me up so that no one would be tempted by my beautiful. he said that if he ever found out I disobeyed him I would be punished. I'm scared of he'll do to me" she finished with a whisper before waking away._

_Nightingale changed her clothes she wore a backless dress shirt and a long black gypsy skirt that faded to blue at the tips. she wore her dark brown curls in a messy up do, and walked down to the riverside where lady Evelyn was tied to a post, as luigi was about to blindfold her she said "no I want to look at you till I die" the bandit sighed and muttered to himself, Evelyn turned to nightingale and asked sadly "will you sing for me one last time as I die..." nightingale sighed and nodded._

_As she started to sing all the men looked at her, she sung a haunting aria that echoed through the air and filled it with an overwhelming sadness, the men turned away as the bandit raised his gun, but nightingale refused too, she would watch the women who saved her life till the very end. her song was cut off by the sound of gunshot and her breath caught in her throat as Evelyn threw her head back then started gasping for air._

_"She's still alive!" luigi said in shock rushing over, nightingale fell to her knees her breath shaky and weak, tears of happiness welled in her eyes. nightingale sung once more but this song was one of joy and happiness, as the two lovers vowed to marry, this pained her but she never let it show for she knew that she was unworthy of the handsome bandits affection._

_they rushed to a church to wed, where they stood witness to the act but as the bandit held out the ring the mystic stepped forward and took it from his palm and looked back at him before talking in his own language which Darwin translated._

_"the mystic spies danger in your palm, you've taken too many pills, death is near." the bandit turns to the mystic "danger?" he mutters "suicide is not the answer" Darwin continues as the heroes look around " he says he also knows of a secret chant, whenever we are in danger...something about googly googly? he says if you fall asleep you will never wake up" they look around to find themselves surrounded by the governors enforcers, one strikes the back of the red bandits head as he looks at the grinning priest, the last thing he hears it nightingales scream as he blacks out._

* * *

_when the heroes come too they find themselves in the middle of the desert and right there in front of them is nightingale her back exposed and leaning over a rock being whipped, her back sliced up and bloody her screams echoing through the harsh desert. two enforcers taunt the heroes with water and ice not noticing the young bandit creeping stealthily behind them freeing the bandit and handing him a gun, he shoots the man whipping nightingale and aims at the remaining two._

_The enforcers leave in a hurry and the men groan tiredly, and the sound of nightingales whimpers fade as she fades into unconsciousness._

* * *

Becky fell asleep with her head on the bed again, unknowing that Roy soon followed her and Alex left closing the curtains behind her.

* * *

**I know I cut it fine this time but this is a difficult scene to change and I don't want to plagiarise the film quote for quote you all know what happens next anyway =) please read and review criticism is accepted but no flames please.**


	4. Bring me to life

**I know its been a long time and im sorry i lost my muse and i have had a hard time getting it back. I have to say its really made me happy to see all you''re reviews and i cant apologise enough for leaving it so long before writing again. but im back now and im going to work on a few more chapters today until i can continue writing as i have to do this when im alone and im now living with my fiancee so i may take a while in between chapter updates.**

thank you again for all your support and reviews and lets continue...

* * *

**Bring me to life**

Becky awoke to the sound of a doctor talking and several porters removing a body under a white sheet, she gasped and looked up and to her surprise she saw Roy, still on the bed her heart sunk in her chest and she stood shakily over him. She pressed her ear to his chest and tears sprung to her eyes as she heard his heart still beating, she slumped back into her chair and let her head fall back.

A few moments passed as people came in to clean the bed and a teary eyed Alex came in whimpering and sniffling crying Roy's name over and over, she looked up and gasped "Roy!" she said loudly and he started to stir. Alex stood by his bed muttering in broken English and sniffling, Becky grew worried as Roy started to sit up groggily, she gently pushed Alex back a little and place a hand onto Roy's.

He ignored her and glanced down at his lap, pulling his hand from under Becky's he wiping his lip and tasted it. "... Sugar...they're giving him sugar" he mutter over Alex before ripping back the curtain. Becky grew more worried at the anger on his face and pulled Alex onto her lap, pushing them back slowly with her un-injured foot. The doctor oblivious to Roy's rage walked over smiling holding up an X-ray and trying to talk to Roy, he stopped short when to X-ray was ripped out of his hands and thrown away.

Alex started to squirm in Becky's lap as the men started shouting and Roy grabbed the bed and started violently shaking it - with him still on it - screaming and yelling and propelling his gift basket across the room "Alex go now! go back to your room" Becky whispered to Alex urgently nudging her off her lap and turned watching as orderlies began to pin Roy to the bed and doctors started yelling at nurses to fetch a sedative. Becky couldn't do anything but watch tears welling in her eyes.

After to doctor sedated Roy a nurse came and took Becky back to her room. Becky sat on her bed watching out the window as they began to light the kerosene in the groves, she sighed and looked down. she was worried, about Alex and Roy, and what her Father would do if he knew where she went everyday. Her mind swam with thoughts but she couldn't shake a bad feeling she got deep down in her heart.

2 hours later she stood up and slowly made her way to the chapel grabbing a spare crutch on the way. she finally made it to the chapel after 20 minutes of what should have been a 2 minute walk, she sat in a pew and began to silently pray.

The silence was broken by a nearby scream, smash and thud. Becky's heart leapt into her throat, she knew that voice, she jumped up crutch forgotten along with the pain and all but ran to where the noise came from. the dispensary. she wobbled over to the window and screamed in horror at the sight of poor Alex laying on the ground blood pooling around her head. Becky rushed to the door and smashed the glass unlocking it from the inside all the while screaming for help.

She rushed to Alex and threw herself to the floor she stripped off her gown and gently pressed it to Alex's head hand now covered in blood and the gown slowly becoming saturated with the blood of the poor child. Alex began to sob and scream.

"Some body please help me!, Alex! Alex can you hear me! Talk to me baby girl please!" she begged as all manner of people came in to help. orderlies lifted Alex and carried her to the surgery next door. Alex sat on the ground sobbing and rocking "please save her. please. she cant die. just help her please!" she beg hysterically as doctors rushed around. A few orderlies picked Becky up under her arms and began to carry her out when she cried "no please I cant leave her don't make me leave! if she dies I need to be there for her!" the orderlies glanced at each other then at a nurse who said "take her to the chairs by the operating room, she will only be worse if you don't." before rushing off elsewhere.

Becky sat there for hours hands shaking and curled next to her face as she silently cried, her eyes were red and bloodshot. By 5 am the following morning Becky had fallen asleep her chin resting on her chest. A doctor came over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she jerked awake head shooting up to the doctor, he smiled tiredly at her "she's going to make it. you manage to stop her loosing too much blood. you saved her life. she's under sedation for a while so we can monitor her but she will be ok" he smiled again and gently squeezed her shoulder as her face fell in exhaustion and more tears fell from her eyes "thank you." she whispered to him before shakily standing and staring at Alex's Still body on the table.

After a while she walked away from the window her feet stumbling in an unknown direction, by the time she'd stopped she was by Roy's bed, she touched a hand to his shoulder and he did not even flinch. she turned almost numb and quietly pulled a chair to the bed. she lay her head by his side and clutched his hand before drifting off to sleep.

Becky awoke to Roy stirring, she lifted her head and waited as he opened his eyes, he sat up and glanced at her and he froze, he looked over her and saw the blood now dried on her hands, face and gown, her eyes were now a deep red and she looked exhausted. "Becky, whats happened? are you alright" he asked concerned gripping her hand tight. Becky's eyes filled with tears once more and she lowered her head so he couldn't see her face.

"It's Alex...there was an accident... she fell and hit her head... I found her-" her voice cracked and turned into a sob. Roy grabbed her shoulder "What?! is she alright?!" he asked urgently, she nodded "they finished surgery on her this morning... she was in all night... she could have died... why was she even there?" she asked more to herself. Roy was confused " where was she?" he asked "the dispensary." she replied wiping away the tears. Roy's face fell into one of shock and he slumped back into bed.

"it's all my fault..." he whispered to himself, Becky looked up and him and shook her head "no it wasn't Roy" she said gripping his hand, he shook his head and tears welled in his eyes as he hung his head in shame. "I asked her to get me morphine pills so I could kill myself. I was selfish and its my fault she went back there. if I hadn't of asked her to get me the damned pills she wouldn't have nearly died! he said growing more hysteric and tears fell in steady drops down his cheeks.

Becky sat in shock for a moment, she stood and Roy let go of her hand and turned away not wanting to watch her leave. Becky climbed onto the bed and pulled Roy into a hug, he gripped her tight and sobbed and she just held him. she didn't know what else to do.

* * *

**ok so im going to leave it here for now as im in need of a drink and im not talking tea. depressing stuff. I will continue on soon! R&amp;R please xx**


	5. My immortal

**Ok so i gotta finish this chapter really quick 2 in 1 day to make up for lost time. if its not posted the same day its cause i ran out of time and my fiancee came back from work. this is becoming a lil OOC but it my own idea of what would happen between them.**

* * *

**My Immortal**

For the past week Becky has stayed by Alex's side non stop ignoring all doctors telling her to move, eventually they accepted that the broken women would not leave until Alex woke up, she watched over her like a mother fox to her cub. She knew that Roy admitted what he did and that he tricked her with the story to get her to help him and he took full responsibility...it broke him. he started drinking, Becky couldn't be around him when he was drunk, she was scared of what he would be like drunk, would he be like her father? abusive? or just angry? The doctors were furious and berated him for being so hung up on a women, Becky wanted to smack them when they said things like that. She never blamed him, she was just sad that this poor innocent child was brought into this and ended up paying for it in full.

Becky sat in her wheelchair staring at Alex she could see light flutterings beneath closed eyes and smiled in hopes that her cherub would be waking up, she didn't but it would not be long or so the nurses said. Roy came and sat by Alex too, he watched her for a moment before looking at his lap as tears rolled down his cheeks. Becky lent over and held his hand "Its okay, shes okay now, she will heal. so should you" she said softly before raising her hand to his cheek and wiping away the stray tears.

A soft groan caught thier attention and they both turn to Alex, she turn her head slowly and looked up at them both smiling that same guilty smile "I fell again" she muttered still groggy, Becky moved her hand to Alex's "we know sweet girl. i was the one who found you." she said with a haunted smile. Alex frowned and looked at Roy "you're famous..." he said trailing off she frowned more "are they angry?" she asked in a sad voice, Roy sniffled "yeah...but not at you."

Alex started trying to explain how she fell but Becky couldn't bear it, she just kept seeing Alex lying on the floor head bloody and feeling the fear, she couldn't stop the tears falling and she bowed her head. Roy too couldnt handle the pain he felt and changed the subject.

Things started to turn sour when Alex asked to continue the story, Roy on the verge of breaking told her it was all a trick to get her to get the pills, Becky glanced at Roy as he took a swig of his whiskey and inwardly cringed and looked away. "you should ask someone else" he said in a broken voice "there's no - there's no happy ending with me." Becky's heart broke and she placed a hand on Roy's knee.

"I still want to know." Alex begged "you should get nurse Evelyn to tell you it" Roy replied "No! i don't want her in it." she shouted back. "no?" Roy replied confused, " well she's not in love with odious, she's just pretending" he continued in hopes of changing her mind.

"I saw her with one of the hospital doctors, she was just pretending to love you" Alex said quietly, Becky looked at her in shock and felt disgust that they were doing anything intimate near children, "Just like you're girlfriend" Alex said with a sad look on her face, Roy was shocked "I see" he said before continuing his story and Becky couldn't help but continue her own version.

* * *

_Nightingale stood near the ledge of the building hold herself up on a pillar as Darwin looked through his spy-glass. "Governor Odious with nurse Evelyn?" he said in surprise, Nightingale glanced at him before bowing her head, she knew that she would betray us. She knew that Evelyn was more enthralled by Odious's power than anything she couldn't have known that Evelyn would lead the trap spawned for them or that she would tell Odious that she spoke let alone sung._

_Nightingale tensed her shoulder and her back stung it was nearly healed but still hurt to move, and the pain just fuelled her need for revenge. Darwin turned back to the group shouted "She right" the bandit took a swig from his canteen "we don't need her...you give them you're heart when all they want is your wallet" he muttered bitterly. Nightingale looked back at the bandit and growled "Not all women are that cruel and greedy, I had everything I could ever want and I earnt it myself, no man involved." she left out the fact that she had always wanted love but never found the man who she could give her heart to._

_As the group decided to move she stay near the back Darwin followed behind her, Darwin got through one of the many doorways and put his bag down to catch his breath, Nightingale stopped and turned to him "Darwin we cant stop now!" she said pacing back towards him as she got a few feet away, Wallace the monkey sprung from the bag and ran away up to a high ridge and started trying to catch a butterfly, Darwin begged for him to come down and suddenly a shot rang out and Wallace vanished from sight. Nightingale gasped in horror and ran after Darwin to find Wallace._

_Lying on a platform was Wallace, a hole in his chest and a butterfly in his hand. As Darwin cried in anguish at he loss of his closest friend swarms of guards poured onto the steps and the group had the leave nightingale grabbed the baby bandit and ran as fast as she could._

_Shots rang out and a loud splash followed and tears blurred nightingales vision. They ran for cover and another shot rang out, Luigi was hit. His courage let us escape at the cost of his life which went how he would of liked to die...with a bang, tears now freely flowing blinded nightingale she followed the blue and green in front of her. they stopped to hide and nightingale wiped away her tears she glanced around and notice there was no mystic "...no" she whispered looking for him but when she found him more tears sprang into her eyes, ambushed and powerless to stop them the poor mystic was left to die. _

_baby bandit tried to go to him and nightingale screamed "No!" reaching out to grab her only to be grabbed by the red bandit, oto benga ran and grabbed the child and spun them just in time for the flurry of arrows to leave her unharmed. oto carried her and red bandit carried nightingale down to bank to a patch of grass where oto was hit by another round of arrows and he was took weak to protect the child, the Indian planted his sword and ran to them grabbing the girl and getting her to safety and oto fell back impaling himself on the arrows. nightingale screamed in horror and was pushed by the Indian. _

_he stopped them both and untied his turban forming a rope and grappled them an escape, nightingale went first pulling herself up steadily feet planted on the wall for support. she then pulled baby bandit off red bandit so they could get up safely, she stood at the top looking down holding her hand down for the Indian when he Jerked and he looked up at her then to the bandits in the window before cutting the rope "NO!" nightingale screamed as he fell._

_She ran after the bandits who carried on ahead, when she arrived she found the red bandit pointing his guns at Odious, "Roy!" Nurse Evelyn shouted distracting them long enough for odious to escape._

* * *

Becky had her face in her hands tears silently falling and she felt powerless, Alex began to mutter about Rory's girlfriend staying in the car when the actor came to visit. He told her to shut up and continued.

* * *

_The red bandit ran after odious coming into a beautiful serene pool area closely followed by Nightingale and baby bandit suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Nightingale and gagged her holding her so tight she could barely breath, her back screamed in agony and she had to watch through tears as Odious snuck up on the bandit and Punched him making him fall into the water._

_Odious taunted the bandit and his daughter on how weak and pathetic he was trying to break his will, he turned and winked at nightingale "oh don't worry sweetheart we'll have plenty of fun later." Nightingale screamed through the gag and struggled against the guard holding her. the bandit cried and begged for help and baby bandit screamed at him telling him to get up and he just couldn't. he was dying_

* * *

"Please. I don't want you to die, let him live." Alex begged through tears, Becky was out right sobbing now and she looked at Roy "enough Roy!" she begged, Roy looked at both of them and dipped his head trying not to cry more, he nodded before placing his head in the bed and groaning, "you promise? and don't cross you're fingers" Alex asked as Roy lifted his head. "yeah I Promise" he said through tears "Show me your hands!" Alex said loudly to which Roy showed her his hands "See?" he said.

Becky grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through, she glanced up at him her heart racing she just wanted to take all his pain away.

* * *

_The bandit sprung from the water and punched Odious in the face before jumping out of the pool running over to the guard and punching him too. he pulled the cloth from her mouth and untied her hands, she stared at him. "you saved me...that's twice now...i owe you" she said with a soft smile on her face, "Twice?" he asked confused, "when you stole Evelyn and I, you saved me from losing myself completely." she replied holding a hand to his cheek "Thankyou."_

_Bandit picked up his Daughter and walked away, nightingale however walked over to the oblivious Odious and with his own sword impaled him, before walking of the find her hero again. She found Evelyn trying to trick Roy again when he told her to follow her heart throwing her pendant of the tower, she walked over and punched Evelyn in the nose "that's for selling me out to him. i thought we were friends. obviously not." she hissed. Evelyn ran away and was never heard from again..._

* * *

Roy had his head resting on the bed with Becky resting her head on his shoulder her arm intertwined with his, gazing into the distance, " we're an odd bunch aren't we?" he mutter softly and we both agreed.

* * *

**im leaving the chapter at this as the rest in my own content with the last few clips. the storm hasnt passed yet. R&amp;R as usual and I LOVE YOU FEW READERS. YES. YOU!**


End file.
